Killer Vacation
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: The Vaira's on vacation and so is the Haiku Hellcats. Both groups are assassins and what happens when they all meet each other? rated M for language and later on chapters.
1. Vacation Protection Love? Looks likely

Varia and OC Parings.

Squalo is paired with Serenity Jensen (who is Squalo's polar opposite), Belphagor with Cilia Blackthorn (who is exactly like Bel), Xanxus with Janet Smith (Who usurped her brothers position, so is the boss of the Assassin group the Hellcats of the Haiku family), and Flan with Linda Smith (Who is Cilia right hand woman). Set AFTER the TYL arc. RATED M TO THE EXTREME EVEN THOUGH RYOHEI'S NOT IN THIS!!! The first chapter is of Squalo and Serenity, then so on and so forth. Reviews and comments are loved and appreciated!

* * *

Vacation. Protection. Life. Or Love?

"**VOOOOIII!!! It's been so long since we've been on a vacation!"** The long white haired man said, stepping off the boat, leading the six Varia members.

"**Ushishishishi~ Squ-chan, stop yelling. You're hurting the prince's ears."** The blonde haired man said, smirking walking off the boat as well, dodging the hit that was sent towards him from the first man.

"**Shut up baby Captain!"** The man yelled, again.

"**Strategy Captain Squalo, we're on vacation....there's really no need to yell...you'll scare away all the women...."** said the next man in line. The hood he was wearing looked ridiculous on him, and he hated it, but the blonde wouldn't let him take it off.

"**Like you'd get any women anyway..."** The blonde spoke, the smirk still plastered onto his lips. He was ultimately amused by this. The first three men that walked off the ship where Squalo Superbia, Prince Belphagor, and Flan, Mammon's replacement. The other three were Xanxus, the leader of the Varia, Levi and Lussuria.

**"Look, y'all need to get the fuck out of our way, because some of the rest of us on this boat would also like to get off!!"** a woman said, her uniform jacket proclaiming her to be of the Haiku Hellcats. The Hellcats were a completely female assassin group, though the leader was supposed to be male. That assassin squad was usually called the Harem girls, but never to their face....till now....

**"And who the hell are you to tell us was to do woman?"** Squalo said, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. The Varia may seem to be a split group, but when one of their members was targeted, they were as tight nit as you can get.

Instead of replying to Squalo, the woman looked at Xanxus. **"You're not going to allow your group of men to just insult us are you Xanxus?"** The woman in the lead was of average height, her hair a mousy brown, her eyes green, and her hands on her hips. She wasn't a typical beauty, but every time you looked at her, you found something knew. But then again, that was the way of the Smiths. They grew on you whether you wanted them to or not. And the last thing Squalo wanted to do was have these women grow on him. There just wasn't time for it in his mind.

**"I don't fucking care what they do, I need a fucking drink..." **He said, walking away from the group assembled at the bottom of the stairs off the boat.

* * *

Squalo was lying on the massage table, his eyes closed and his head pillowed in his arms while a pair of hands worked on his back. It was so nice to just be able to relax and not have to be frowning all the time. Every one said that his face would freeze like that if he kept frowning so much, but he really didn't have anything to smile about right now. The only thing that they ever did anymore was fight.....either between themselves or another group of people. He was going to wind up with wrinkles if this all kept going for too much longer. The Milliefoire really fucked this whole time up for them, and Squalo was glad they were done for and split back into their seperate families, with the former black spell and Irie Shoichi siding with the Vongola. It was soon going to be an all out Mafia family war, and it wasn't going to end prettily. Squalo shook the thoughts out of his head. There was no need to worrying about all this at this point in time. Besides, if the Vongola boss had his way, there would be no war at all. While Squalo liked all the fighting, he definitely liked to just relax like he was now.

Seri was the one working on his back, her full name being Serenity Jensen, and she was one of the Haiku Hellcats. She was one of the people one wouldn't consider to be a Hellcat because she was always quiet, and really wasn't one for killing people but if she heard you call her one of the Hellcat Harem, you were dead. Quite literally, before you could hit the ground. Originally, she had been doing it to get him back for the words he had said to her boss, but she just couldn't seem to find it in her to really hurt him, not once she got started on his back. He was skinnier then the darker skinned man that had been with them, but his back was still broad compared to her rather small frame. And she could wager her entire set of weapons that he didn't have an ounce of fat on him. His body was all completely muscled and she rather liked her men like that, it was sexy.

Serenity stood at 5'5" and her body was perfectly porpotioned to her height. Her hair was long, black, and currently tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a pale purple, and her hands looked extremely delicate. But apparently they were rather strong because every so often, Squalo would make a noise as she hit a tense spot and loosened it right out. Her lips curved up into a smile as she pressed another knot a little bit harder then necessary and let her hands do her talking for her as Squalo let out small groan and a smile covered his features as well. It was just so nice to be catered to here, that he wasn't sure if he was going to leave.

Serenity leaned down and whispered in his ear, **"Comfortable Superbia?"** Before, lightly running her hands up his back, using her nails softly and sensually.

**"Mhmm...."** Squalo said, his eyes still closed, but starting to feel a very pleasurably tension starting in his body. Who ever said that having a massage wasn't sexy?

**"Good, because it's my turn."** Seri said, a small smirk on her face, as she took her hands away from the white haired man's back.

Squalo sat up, looking at her now, with his eyes open, instead of how she was massaging his back. So the person wasn't acutally from Mafia land. Well there was a surprise. **"Why should I honestly massage your back? I didn't ask you to."**

**"How about as a thank you? I could have royal fucked your back up, but I didn't. After all...We are the same type of Assassin."** She said, her voice pleseant and her smile back on her face to replace the smirk.

Squalo smirked at her, and then stood up, dressed only in his tight leather pants. No shirt, just his pants. **"Well then, lie down and I'll massage your back for you. You say we're the same, so I'm assuming that you are Serenity Jensen?"** he said, gesturing to the table.

Serenity took the deep blue shirt she had on off and then slide onto the table, lying with her front on the table, and her back, with her bra strap still done up facing him. **"Of course I'm Serenity. We may be the same type of Assassin, but we're almost nothing a like."**

Squalo started up with her shoulders, working all the kinks in her neck and shoulders out. **"Oh really, how do you figure that?"** he asked, his hands skillfully undoing her bra strap and then moving down her back, the pressure that he was exerting on the knots and tense muscles completely even.

She made a small mewling noise of pleasure that had nothing to do with sex. Like Squalo she liked to relax and have a massage, especially if the person was male. **"Because you're insanely loud and like to kill people. I'm quiet and absolutely hate killing people, but if I can kill them if I choose."**

Squalo was a little confused. If she was a Hellcat, then shouldn't she enjoy killing people? **"You don't like killing people yet you're an assassin?"**

**"Of course. I'm one of the best female ones out here. It's rather nice being top dog for the females. You see even though you're massaging my back, I could still kill you in less then thirty seconds in about 14 different ways. And some are quite painful."** she said, closing her eyes and then let the feeling of his hands on her back sweep over her, causing something to start to collect in the pit of her stomach. Like him, she thought this rather sexy and was enjoying it a lot. She didn't want him to stop, but she knew she'd have to play hard to get if she really wanted it to last the entire time they were here. Janet wouldn't like it if the relationships continued over to when they were gone from Mafia land, it just wouldn't work out well. Or at least that's what she always said. Serenity was really tempted to just say screw it to Janet's rules and just go ahead and fall for this man who was running his hands over her back in a massage.

**"That wouldn't be very nice of you to do though Serenity."** Oh yeah. She was going to throw Janet's rule right out the window.

**"I only allow certain people to call me Seri. I figure that you can call me that now...There's only one person in the Hellcats that calls me that, and that's Janet our boss."**

**"Well then Seri....Let me finish up your back and then we'll go have a drink, and get to know each other a little more."** Squalo was acting out of character, but he didn't find that a woman that was willing to let him in that close. It was strange for him to want to get to know anyone else. His hair was still long, as Xanxus hadn't implemented his plan yet, and he didn't think that he'd ever be able to go back to short hair because of how used he was to long hair. And everyone was used to seeing him that way as well. The drinking scene wasn't his, he'd rather be on a training field with his sword and a camera, video taping more fights for Yamamoto to study from. He was going to beat that Baseball brat if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Mirror Mirror Royalty? Aww Shit

YEAH!! Chapter two in an eight chapter series!!! WOOT!! So here's the update. Originally I had planned to write Fran and Bel in the same chapter, but then I realized that it would make things really weird and complicated…and I don't like complicated…unless its suduko. :P Anyway, so here is the next one of the Varia Shmut series. Bel and Cilia.

* * *

Mirror. Mirror. Royalty? Aww Sh*t.

Bel had decided on tanning on the beach. He really had no wish to associate with the rest of the Varia, and if he could avoid the Hellcats while he was at it, he'd be set. The only Varia he would put up with was Fran, who had taken his hood off, much to Bel's annoyance. Bel was stretched out on a towel, quite comfortable in the sand. The sun was warn against his skin, and he was purely in swimming trunks and nothing else. his prince tiara was laying beside him, and his arms were up behind his head, quite comfortable looking and relaxed. Let Squalo have his massages and Xanxus his drinks, Bel would take the sun over anything else....

Fran on the other hand sat on a towel next to Bel, and was dressed in swim trunks and a sleeveless white shirt that buttoned up, and was currently unbuttoned. He was leaning back on his hands enjoying the sun on his face when a shadow stood over him. Tilting his head back, he watched one of the Hellcats pick up the Tiara and look it over. **"Bel-senpai, we've got visitors...."** Fran said in his slightly sarcastic drawl.

**"I know. Cilia, put my crown back down and leave. I don't have time to deal with you right now."** Bel said, not moving at all. Cilia gave a small pout. **"But Prince Belphegor, the Princess is bored, and she's chosen you to entertain her..."**She said talking about herself in the same way Bel did. Glancing up at her, Bel, who was by no means surprised by the way she spoke, gave his famous laugh. **"Ushishishishishi~ I'm not here to entertain you Cilia."** He said, watching her kneel next to him.

**"But Prince Bel!! I'm so bored!!! Please entertain me!!"** Cilia said, scooping up a handful of sand, putting it on his chest, dribbling it on his chest like an hourglass. **"Go away Princess Cilia, I'm not going to entertain you!"** Bel said, brushing the sand off his chest. Little did he know that he was already entertaining her.

While the two of them were arguing, Fran and the other woman were walking away from them. **"FRAN GET BACK HERE!!!"** Bel yelled at the green haired man.  
**"LINDA!! STAY HERE!!!"** Cilia yelled at the blonde haired woman. Both of the people walking away flipped them the middle finger and kept walking. Turning back to each other, Bel speaks first. **"Go away Princess Cilia! I don't want anything to do with you! You are not worthy of the Prince's attention!!"** He said, glaring at her.

**"Ooo, because your glare is so terrifying when I can't see it!!"** She retorted back at him, throwing more sand at him. Bel reached up quickly and took her own tiara off and tossed it on the sand by his. **"Hey! Give me my crown back!!"** Cilia said, trying to get her tiara back. Bel pushed her off of him, and then they started wrestling, rolling down towards the ocean. She was dressed in male swim trunks, and a halter bikini top in green and black. A large wave crashed over top of the two of them, causing Bel's hair to clump together a little bit, making it easier for Cilia to see his blue eyes which were still glaring at her.

**"See now that I can see your eyes glaring at me I'm worried....about you popping a blood vessel!"** Cilia said laughing at him.

Bel picked her up and walked out into the water, and threw her into the oncoming waves. **"I told you! I don't have time to entertain you!"** He said turning back to his towel. Well at least that's where he planned to go, before he got tackled from behind by Cilia, who them proceeded to try and drown him.

**"How dare you try and drown me by throwing me into an oncoming wave!!"** She yelled at him, holding him down under the water. He was going to be a dead man if she had anything to say about it. She really didn't care if the Varia would be down one member. They were already down a main member since the ring conflict. Cilia just wished that Xanxus hadn't killed the other Prince from Bel's family because then she could have seem them fight over her before she chose her guy for the moment. Cilia didn't have time to be tied down by any one man. Unless he really interested her.

Bel heaved up and was up out of the water faster then she could blink, and was grabbing her back to his towel. Perhaps she had been a little hasty to think that he wasn't good enough for her. After all. He was a Prince.

* * *

Well that's the end of that one...Where those two wind up we'll find out in the next chapter. Should be able to update this story about once a week, maybe once every two weeks, cause I actually write these all out by hand first. See you in Fran's!!

EDIT: Thank you xx xx for the corrections!! It's appreciated!!


	3. Second hand Time Patience? Not a chance

CHAPTER THREE OF EIGHT!!! So here's Fran's story…I realize it might be a little out of character for him, but I know from experience, not all sarcastic people stay sarcastic all the time. Plus I have intentions of making his really _really_ **really** cute. The kind that make the women all go, "aww…." And make the men just roll their eyes and fake gag. So anyway, here's Fran and Linda!!! Oh, and yes I realize that my beginning for this one is the same as Bel's. That was because when I wrote it out on paper, they were a joint story. I had to split them to make it work.  


* * *

Second hand. Time. Patience? Not a chance.

Bel had decided on tanning on the beach. He really had no wish to associate with the rest of the Varia, and if he could avoid the Hellcats while he was at it, he'd be set. The only Varia he would put up with was Fran, who had taken his hood off, much to Bel's annoyance. Bel was stretched out on a towel, quite comfortable in the sand. The sun was warn against his skin, and he was purely in swimming trunks and nothing else. his prince tiara was laying beside him, and his arms were up behind his head, quite comfortable looking and relaxed. Let Squalo have his massages and Xanxus his drinks, Bel would take the sun over anything else....

Fran on the other hand sat on a towel next to Bel, and was dressed in swim trunks and a sleeveless white shirt that buttoned up, and was currently unbuttoned. He was leaning back on his hands enjoying the sun on his face when a shadow stood over him. Tilting his head back, he watched one of the Hellcats pick up the Tiara and look it over. **"Bel-senpai, we've got visitors...."** Fran said in his slightly sarcastic drawl.

**"I know. Cilia, put my crown back down and leave. I don't have time to deal with you right now."** Bel said, not moving at all. Cilia gave a small pout. **"But Prince Belphegor, the Princess is bored, and she's chosen you to entertain her..."**She said talking about herself in the same way Bel did. Glancing up at her, Bel, who was by no means surprised by the way she spoke, gave his famous laugh. **"Ushishishishishi~ I'm not here to entertain you Cilia."** He said, watching her kneel next to him.

**"But Prince Bel!! I'm so bored!!! Please entertain me!!"** Cilia said, scooping up a handful of sand, putting it on his chest, dribbling it on his chest like an hourglass. **"Go away Princess Cilia, I'm not going to entertain you!"** Bel said, brushing the sand off his chest. Little did he know that he was already entertaining her.

While Bel and Cilia were annyoing each other, Fran glanced over at the woman that had come with Cilia. Where Cilia was black haired, this woman was a platinum blonde, and had pale blue eyes. She stood slightly shorter then Fran did and as Fran stood up, she glanced at him, jerking her head back towards the hotel.

Fran grinned, and nodded, following her back, leaving the two royalty alone with each other. The girl was dressed in shorts, that went to her knees, and a bikini top in red. Her feet had flip flops on them.

**"Fran get back here!!!"** Bel yelled at the green haired man.  
**"Linda stay here!!"** Cilia yelled as well at the blonde.

Both of the people walking away just flipped up the middle finer and kept walking. Like hell they were going to stop when they were on vacation. They would pay for it later, but right now they didn't care at all. **"I still don't know everyone in the other assassin families. You are?"** Fran said grabbing her hand to stop her under the shade of an oak tree. They were far enough away from the two royals and so they both sat down under the tree.

**"I'm Linda Smith. Mist user."** She said with a smile on her face looking at Fran. Like Serenity, she was throwing Janet's rule out the proverbial window. Ever since her older sister Janet had taken over from the brother who was supposed to be in charge, the Hellcats just delivered the Hell portion of Hellcats. Linda hated it so much. She couldn't stand the though of loving someone for just a night. Linda was in it for the long haul and that was the end of it.

**"You make Mist user sound like a drug Linda-chan...."** Fran said, with a small smirk and a short laugh.

**"I know, tell me about it. You are? I know you're new, but I don't remember your name."** Linda said facing him, a smile of her own on her lips.

**"Everyone just calls me Fran. Well everyone but Bel-senpai, he does nothing but talk down to me, or call me frog..."** He said, the smirk disappearing.

**"I know how it is Flan-kun, Cilia-sama does the same to me, except she calls me Usagi* all the time..."** She said, her smile disappearing from her lips as well.

The two of them sat side by side, facing out into the ocean, comfortable with the silence between them. Eventually they started to talk again, and just about their families and what jobs they've done. For a while they went swimming, before coming back to their stuff by the tree, and sitting down again, side by side. Fran complained about Bel, while Linda complained about Cilia. Fran's green hair was messy looking, and damp while his green eyes were bright as he took Linda's hand in his. **"It's nice to meet someone with the same problems as me." **He spoke softly before putting his hand to the side of her face and laying his lips quite softly against hers, prepared for the rejecting pull away, but hoping for the accepting lean forward.

At first, Linda pulled back slightly, purely in surprise, but then leaned forward, kissing him back. Linda was happy that Fran had surprised her, and besides she found him cute. He had the perfect timing in her mind, for she was the hopeless romantic, and found that a first kiss in the setting sun, under the shade of a strong tree, with a great afternoon behind them extremely heart melting.


	4. Boss Alcohol Wrath? Hell hath no fury

And here's Chapter Four of Eight!! Xanxus and Janet.

And I figure before I get slammed with the whole you don't own KHR from the copyright people, I DON'T CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO KHR OR IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT THE OC'S ARE ALL MINE!!

* * *

Boss. Alcohol. Wrath? Hell hath no fury.

Xanxus glanced at the bartender, signaling for another glass of wine. While the rest of his 'family' were off enjoying themselves, he was very quietly getting himself drunk. And what he had said to Janet had been accurate. He didn't give a fuck what his team did as long as he wasn't bothers. Xanxus very much doubted that he would be getting drunk off of the wine they had here, so he asked for a triple whiskey on the rocks. He had every intention of nursing this first one. But it wasn't to be when Janet of the Hellcats walked in, a determined look on her face. His guns rested in their holsters, though he could produce the dying will flame from his hands anyway.

**"Xanxus!"** Janet said, coming up next to him, leaning against the bar. **"I'll have what he's having."** She spoke to the barkeep, her attention still on Xanxus. Her hair was long and piled up on her head, and she was wearing a little black dress more suited for clubbing or teaching a man a lesson after having scorned her. Her eyes were sapphire blue and were regarding him with a small air of patience.

Xanxus had nothing to say to this woman that was important at all. **"What do you want Trash? I'd like to enjoy my vacation without your interference."**

**"Well that's just mean Xanxus. I'm here to have a polite conversation with you and being rather rude. Besides, I have a proposition for you."** She said leaning forward.

Xanxus may have had a liger that could turn things and people to stone, but he himself wasn't made of stone. So he enjoyed the view she presented him with. **"Really? How could you when you are dressed to seduce a man? Unless your proposition is sex, in which case I'm not interested."** He said, downing his triple whiskey in one go.

Janet did her best to not be affronted, but didn't quite manage it. This is what she usually wore when she was dealing with business. And if the men then propositioned her for sex it wasn't her problem. **"You are such an asshole Xanxus."** she said, downing her drink as well.

**"So I've been told by many people. Doesn't bother me in the slightest."** He said that, but it was untrue. For the first time in a long time, he actually cared what someone thought of him. It was a little strange really. He really didn't care what people though of him, but this woman was making him care. Irritated, he ordered another drink.

**"Just listen to my proposition Xanxus, then I'll leave you be."**

**"Fine. It'll get you to leave me alone. Let's hear it."** He said, his voice cold, and his attention quite obviously not on her.

**"I propose a contract between our families assassin groups. The strongest male assassin team paired with the strongest female assassin team. It would benefit us all. You'll be able to replace your cloud, and we'll be able to replace our sun."**

**"Was your brother not supposed to be Sun?"** Xanxus asked, more intrigued by this deal then he had though. It was certainly an interesting proposition. **"So you wish to steal Lussuria from us?"**

**"Hai, my brother was supposed to be Sun, but he's gone, so we need a replacement. I'm Cloud and we have no ambition to steal Lussuria away from you. We just need him to train our new sun who used to be one of our medics."** She said, knowing touching Xanxus right now would screw up this deal before it even really got going.

**"And after we complete training new people, the deal's off? Almost doesn't seem worth it."** Of it was more then worth it. He'd get to see Janet more and perhaps more of her. Without any clothing on at all.

**"It would be a standing deal Xanxus. Only broken if we attack one another."** She said, shifting slightly giving him a different view of what she, personally had to offer.

Okay so one would be calling Xanxus a liar to say he wasn't enjoying the view and wondering just what extra she had to offer. He wanted to sample her charms alright, and if they made this deal he'd get to see her all the time. The ice in his glass clinked together as he signaled for another one. During that time that they had talked, Xanxus had finished almost three of these drinks, and he was impressed that Janet was keeping up to him. Not that he let her see or know it.

**"Let me talk it over with my Second-in-command, Squalo and I will get back to you."** He said, his hand closing around the glass as he took up the next drink. Janet nodded, for there really wasn't much else for her to say. Xanxus was looked at her rather intensely, and then leaned forward a little. **"Care to play a game?"**

**"What kind of game?"** She asked, a liar if she said she wasn't interested.

**"A drinking game."** Was all he had to say before he started smirk and Janet started to chuckle softly, leaning forward as well. **"Bring it on Xanxus."** Was all she said back to him.

~~~~~TIME SKIP to an hour later~~~~~

They had been going at this game for almost an hour now, and both were just starting to feel no pain. Just as Xanxus was about to toast her, Squalo, now wearing a white dress shirt, left unbuttoned. **"VVOOII!! Xanxus!! What are you doing!?!?"** he asked his boss.

**"Relaxing. You should try it before your face freezes in that frown you always wear."** Xanxus said with a short laugh, and tossing the drink back at the same time as Janet.

**"You're drunk. Both of you."** Serenity said, looking at Janet first who had a rather happy grin on her face before taking in Xanxus' grin. Which she knew was completely out of character for him.

**"Not yet, but I'm getting there though."** Janet said, winking at Xanxus. **"Alright this is the last one. If you can do this and not puke it all out in an hour, I'll concede defeat."** She said pouring out two glasses of clear, strong smelling liquid into the glasses.

**"Zambuca? Seriously? I've finished a bottle of that by myself with no help and felt fine."** He said, clinking his glass against Janet's and tossing the Zambuca back.

Squalo and Serenity were watching this with amused expressions on their faces. It was nice to see their bosses drinking with someone they couldn't drink under the table. As well as Squalo was rather pleased to see Xanxus having a good time. Quietly Squalo and Serenity made their way tot he bar, Squalo's arm around Serenity's shoulders. He felt this rather strange need to protect her, shower her with gifts, and promise her the moon and stars on a platter.

Janest was giggling softly. **"Wasn't that your strategy Captain Squalo Superbia?"**

Xanxus gave a short snort. **"Yeah it was. The lady he was with was rather beautiful. She must be on of yours. Since she was by herself, I'm assuming she's Serenity?"**

Janet nodded, standing up too fast and tumbling right into Xanxus' lap, giving him a beautiful view of her breasts in her dress. **"Throwing yourself at me now?"** he asked with a smile on his face as his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her on his lap.

**"I could if you wanted me to." **She said with a sly look at him.

**"I wouldn't say no if you're offering."** He was, for the first time ever, actually a happy drunk, instead of an angry drunk. He found it strange, but he'd go with it. It was going to be fun.

* * *

Wow...I wanted that to turn out differently, but this works for me. Stay tuned, because _Protection. Vacation. Love? Looks likely_ has it's conclusion in the next Chapter. Then there's only three left. I'm willing to take requests for character and pairings. Be warned that my Yaoi isn't the best, but it gets better everyday. Hope you enjoyed Xanxus, up next is Squalo's Smut scene.

Thank you all who faved and Reviewed!! I'm still trying to figure out how works!! XD See you in Squalo's Smut scene!!!


	5. Vacation Protection Love Looks like SMUT

Okay, I'm bad. I'm sorry it's taken me so bloody long to finish this story up. I will be finishing it up within the next week or so since I have found the inspiration to keep writing it. So usual copywright bs, I don't own any of the canon guys from KHR but the OCs are mine. Squalo X Serenity smut coming right up.

* * *

With amused expressions, Squalo escorted Serenity to the bar while their bosses kept flirting behind them. Squalo ordered then both a drink and the bartender rolled his eyes. **"Those two will drink this place dry and they just got here." **The bartender commented to Squalo and Serenity and they both gave a short laugh. **"We know. But you try and get them to stop drinking, and not get your head blown off." **The pair looked at each other in small surprise for being able to speak at the same time like they were twins before smiling softly at each other. The Bartender knew when he wasn't needed any more, and quietly moved down to the end of the bar so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

**"So Janet fights with guns as well?"**

**"Yes. I think the only two leaders who never use guns is Tsuna and Byakuran. The rest all use guns." **Serenity replied with a smile at him leaning towards him, after taking a sip of her white wine.

Squalo was taking a drink of the vodka he had ordered when she leaned in close to him, and he couldn't help but closing the gap, laying his lips against hers, soft and gentle. Something more akin to what she would be like instead of him. He was a contradiction of attitudes. Squalo relaxed was a vulnerable Squalo. She was surprised for a moment before she kissed him back, putting her arms around his softly. The kiss broke for a moment, but they stayed near to each other. Her eyes were closed, but his were open, and he saw the blissful pleasure that permeated her face. He started to smirk as he stood up and picked her up showing off his strength. **"Your choice. My room or yours?"**

**"My room, I share with Janet, and I can guarantee they're going back to his room."** She replied as she rested her head against his shoulder. **"Direct me then Seri."** He said as he walked out of the bar, both of them leaving their half finished drinks on the bar. Seri gave him instructions on how to get to her room, and he made haste to that room. There were things that just couldn't wait, and this was one of them. The door was easily opened, and as soon as the pair were in the room and the door closed and locked, Squalo let her legs go and pressed her up against the door, kissing her fiercely but carefully.

She was completely turned on by his actions and gave a noise of pleasure, kissing his back, her hands pulling his shirt out from being tucked in, and ripping the buttons from the holes so that she could have his skin against her. His hands got busy on her shirt, and her bra, removing both in the time it took her to remove his shirt, meaning that in his haste he ripped both pieces. He would feel bad about it later, but for now all he wanted was the woman in front of him.

Squalo's hands went under her ass and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down softly, kissing her constantly, his hands moving over her bare chest, groping and squeezes. He was falling in love with her body as he had already fallen for her personality and he showed her what he felt with his kiss and how his hands loved her body.

She could feel the difference in how he touched her, and gave a small whimper of pleasure, her hands tangled in his hair to hold him tight to her. Serenity took a chance and rolled them over, sitting back on Squalo's crotch. She ground down on him lightly and smirked at him as she ran her hands and nails over his chest. He gave a groan and put his hands on her hips, with a smirk up at her.

She leaned down and kissed him quickly taking his lower lip into her teeth and pulled back slowly letting it slide out of her teeth, while she felt the hardening member beneath her. Her face was lit up with pleasure as she stood up, stripping her shorts off while his pants were quickly shucked off, showing off his toned body and erect manhood. Her body was like his, toned and lethal. Seri walked forward climbing back on top of him, letting him roll her over and kiss her again. Squalo reached down between her legs and checked to make sure she was ready for his length.

His fingers came away wet and he moved down her body kissing between her breasts, setting himself at her entrance slowly sliding inside of her, moving up her body so that his mouth swallowed her moans of pleasure. He kept the pace slow and constant, while he kissed her. Her arms went around his shoulders and bucked up against his hips as he thrusted into her. She tore her mouth away from his and panted softly. **"I'm not fragile. Show me your strength."** Seri said before Squalo lost his control and thrusted into her with abandon. Bracing her feet against the bed, Seri met him thrust for thrust. She moaned his name over and over shaking around his body.

Her first orgasm crested, and he rode it out, still going. He gave a groan and stopped thrusting for just a moment, buried deep in her, feeling her pulse and constrict around his manhood. **"Oh god Seri...you feel fantastic.."** He groaned out, before he started to thrust again, slowly building up to his previous speed, and bringing her back up to that same peak as before.

Squalo's hands covered her breasts and he rose up over her, giving her the best love making she had ever had, and he hadn't even reached his climax yet. His silver hair was moved back from his face by her hands, and he watched her with clear eyes as he took her over the peak again, and this time went with her. Her scream of pleasure was short lived as he leaned own and silenced it with his mouth. His body collapsed on hers, and his breathing was heavy.

**"Squalo..."** She breathed softly.

**"Yes Seri?"**

**"Stay the night..."**

**"Only if you promise we can order breakfast in bed when we get up."**

**"Done deal."** She replied, holding him close as he rolled onto his side.


End file.
